


Crush on my Shield

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crushes, First Time, M/M, Mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Was in my draft since a long moment
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Crush on my Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Was in my draft since a long moment

"I think maybe tonight we should rest in one motel," say Ignis  
"Yeah I agree I want one bed," say Prompto

In fact, also it's helped them to be together and maybe enjoy be with their beloved. Prompto was with Ignis.

"I just want to sleep" say Noctis  
"And I would have preferred to camp" say Gladio

"Maybe next time," they all said.

They decided to have two rooms where Ignis was with Prompto. Noctis was with Gladio it's was good for them since Gladio had some plans about him and Noctis, he wanted Noct. And Noct was uncomfortable because he had one crush on Gladio.

"I go take a shower" say Gladio  
"OK no problem"

So during the time, he was playing at King's Knight then when Gladio go out of the shower he was naked, Noct pause the phone and was almost blushing and become red.

"Noct you are okay?"  
"yeah yeah"

Then Gladio kiss Noctis, Noctis returns the kiss

"I know you have feelings about me," say Gladio  
"How?"  
"Since I came back you can't stop looking at me and even when we were younger you were looking at me"

They kiss again and then Noct say to Gladio "I want to make love to you and also kiss all your scars because you are here now with me, my shield"

They made love where they were a little possessive and left some little bite mark near the nipples for tell I'm yours. 


End file.
